Celos
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Todo había sido un impulso por celos, ella en realidad no estaba segura de cuando comenzó y por eso, se da la tarea de pensarlo.


_**Este fic participa en el Reto #27 'Killer's Kiss del foro La Torre Stark.**_

_**Todos los derechos a Marvel y Sony.**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

* * *

Había sido una acción totalmente venida de los celos irracionales que sintió en ese momento, pero ante cualquiera que le preguntará juraba que había sido un accidente, algo sin demasiada importancia para nadie.

Michelle odiaba a Mary Jane Watson y cómo de repente había aparecido en la vida de Peter, debía admitir la chica era amable y buena gente en lo que cabía, pero algo en su actitud le hacía rechazarla de todas las maneras posibles, tal vez era esa sonrisa feliz que siempre mostraba al mundo o como alzaba el mentón con arrogancia cuándo encontraba era la mejor en algo.

¿Cómo había llegado a _esto_? Sabía que todo fue causado por los celos tan impropios que sintió cuando vio cómo Mary Jane se acerco a Peter con intención de besarlo, pero lo que verdaderamente la hacía preguntarse cómo había llegado a eso era _'¿desde cuanto Peter Parker es capaz de hacerme reaccionar de esta manera?' _ y es que ella no lo sabe con exactitud, tal ves se debía a la sonrisa sincera y los ojos castaños que nunca la miraron mal por su extraña personalidad, o sucedió por ese sentido del humor tan único que solo mostraba cuando estaba en total confianza.

No sabía cuando se había enamorado de Peter, no sabe porqué después de besarlo en un arrebato de celos infantil a salido corriendo como una niña pequeña que ha realizado su primer travesura. O bueno, si lo sabe, pero no se lo quiere admitir.

Desde siempre había sentido miedo al rechazo de otros aunque lo supiera disimular a la perfección, su personalidad seca y sarcástica siempre le había dado demasiados problemas con los otros, se ofendian demasiado rápido por algún chiste o comentario. Su físico también fue blanco de burlas, antes siempre fue la chica rara y negra del curso, la antipática de cabello desordenado y ojeras del tamaño de un país y fue talvez por eso, que cuando conoció a Ned Leeds y a Peter Parker se hizo tan cercana a ellos dos.

Ned, al igual que ella era alguien demasiado extraño tanto de forma física como en su interior, alguien de quién todos disfrutaban burlarse. Peter tan solo era demasiado tímido y retraído, prefiriendo una tarde de estudios a una fiesta alocada aún cuando se notaba que si él chico ponía un poco de interés podría salir de ese lugar. _Podría dejar de ser uno de los marginados._Yendo para atrás en su memoria cree encontrar el momento donde todo comenzó, donde tal vez comenzó su atracción hacia Parker, atracción capaz de hacerla besar al chico por celos.

* * *

Están sentados en la cafetería, tienen poco de conocerse pero se sientan juntos en la cafetería cada que pueden, no hablan mucho entre ellos pero al menos no están solos. Ella juega con su comida de manera desinteresada mientras escucha como Ned y Peter debaten acerca de alguna película de Star Wars, el ruido de los otros estudiantes la aturde a momentos.

Gritos y risas resuenan en la cafetería, pasos se acercan a su mesa y cuando menos lo esperan frente a ellos se encuentra Flash Thompson y su manada de gorilas, el les sonríe con arrogancia y su mirada se centra en ella a pesar de que su víctima favorita siempre fue Peter, los ojos marrones la miran con desagrado y una diversión que la hace apretar los dientes con furia.

Flash era conocido por sus comentarios desagradables a otros que siempre fueron respaldados por los millones que tenía detrás. Flash era un cobarde, arrogante y quejica.

_—Dime Jones, ¿qué se siente saber que la única compañía que tendrás en la vida será tan patética cómo esta? Y no te compadezco, que mira es un milagro alguien cómo tú consiga tener compañía. _

La sonrisa burlona, la mirada satisfecha y las risas de sus compañeros le afecta más de lo que quiere admitirse, ella era una chica después de todo y esos comentarios le _dolían_. Peter frunce el ceño molestó a Flash y a ella le da una mirada de entendimiento, seguido se levanta de su asiento y con una mueca llena de insolencia le responde al Flash.

_—Al menos ella nos tiene por ser quién es, y no por otros méritos. _

Y los insta a irse después de soltar ese comentario tan bueno, y ellos lo siguen. Ned lo mira con admiración y respeto y ella tan solo le puede dar una mirada agradecida.

Tal vez allí comenzó a pensar en Peter Parker de forma distinta.

-separador-

Su habitación es pequeña y fría. A pasado un día desde el _accidente_ y su teléfono celular no para de sonar gracias a los mensajes de Ned y Peter exigiendo explicaciones sobre lo sucedido.

Sabe que debe hablarles, explicar el porqué beso a Peter de manera tan abrupta en medio instituto, cuándo claramente Mery Jane iba a besarlo también.

Pero no puede.

Se siente como una niña pequeña a la que han castigado y ahora tiene vergüenza a salir de su escondite.

Recuerda la sonrisa entera de Mary Jane al acercarse a Peter, el movimiento de sus caderas y como jugaba de forma coqueta con el largo y fino cabello pelirrojo, recuerda la sonrisa tonta de Peter y cómo estaban riendo juntos. Se le viene a la cabeza el momento en que Watson se acerca demasiado a Peter y el sentimiento de opresión que sintió en su pecho al ver eso.

Recuerda cómo grito el nobre de Peter mientras corria por alcanzarlos, la sonrisa falsa que le dedica a Mary Jane antes de volverse hacia su mejor amigo y besarlo. Los labios de Peter fueron tan inexpertos como los suyos, un contacto que no duró más que diez segundos y que aún así se le grabo en la memoria a fuego.

Ignora el sonido de su teléfono por millonésima ocasión mientras su mirada sigue clavada en el techo. Trata de ignorar también la molesta sensación en su pecho que la hace querer llorar.

_Iba a ser rechazada y no quería pensar en eso. Lo había arruinado todo. _

* * *

Los lunes eran terribles y aterradores. O así le parecen a ella mientras va en el auto con su madre al instituto. Si garganta empieza a picar y sus manos tiemblan ligeramente ante la idea de ver a Peter de nuevo más no puede escapar, debía enfrentarlo.

Su madre le sonríe cuando baja del auto y ella no le puede decir nada. Mientras camina hacia la entrada y cuando se relaja un poco se encuentra a Peter. El le sonríe nervioso, sus manos se mueven siguiendo una conversación imaginaria y sus ojos se muestran confusos. Sin palabra alguna los dos se apartan de la salida y buscan un lugar privado para hablar, a ella le tiemblan las manos de forma errática y los ojos le han empezado a picar.

_—¿Por qué? _—la pregunta es hecha en un tono confuso, sin reproche alguno y se sorprende un poco por eso.

Están cerca del gimnasio. Los gritos y las risas de otros estudiantes les llegan desde donde se encuentran, ella duda un momento en si decir la verdad pero al final decide hacerlo, no tenía nada que perder.

_—Celos. —_su tono trata de ser desinteresado, no lo logra, sus ojos están fijo en el piso y logra escuchar como Peter hace un sonido de asombró. Se siente fatal, las ganas de llorar vuelven con más fuerzas y debe hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarlas salir.

_—¿Es-so que quiere-re de-decir? ¿Yo, um... Te gustó o algo así? _—Peter suena inseguro y asombrado, sus palabras dichas en tartamudeos se sienten como golpes físicos, no confía en su voz para hablar así que simplemente asiente, deseando que su compañero deje el tema pasar y ya —. _MJ, creo... Creo qué tú también me gustas... No lo sé, ¿cuando me besaste aquel día? Fue, no sé como describirlo ¿extraordinario?, ¿maravilloso?_

La inseguridad en su tono, las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada avergonzada que le dedica al suelo cuando termina de hablar le confirma que Peter no miente, el nudo que tiene en la garganta desde lo sucedió crece y las lágrimas finalmente le empiezan a caer sin control por el rostro. Se acerca aún con miedo a Parker y lo abraza, y él le responde el abrazo de forma más confiada que antes.

No son nada, _aún_, pero no puede evitar pensar en cuanto le gusta estar así con él. No son nada y no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en el beso que le dio conducida por los celos y cómo le gustaron sus labios contra los suyos.


End file.
